Identities
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Kris is determined to find out the true identity of her father under the guidence of a note that leads to Hoenn. But when she meets a coordinator named May and a cards player named Mint, they will discover a disturbing secret about their true identities. Contains Cardshipping-Mint x Mark


**A/N: HEYYO! Just another fic I wrote with my friend Aimee, if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes just remember we wrote it via Internet x'D  
Anyway, Mint and Mark are NOT OC's. They were in Japan only so yeah xD BUT THEY SUPER CUTE  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kris walked down the old worn out path, thinking to herself. She looked at the old torn letter she held in her hands, it was sent by her father to her mother.

He had said that he was going to Hoenn to be with another woman but his name was smuged so she didn't know who he was. Her father had always been a tough topic for her mother and the dried tear drops on the page proved it. She had lied and told her mother she was going to Hoenn on a pokemon journey, when in reality she came to find her father-she probably would end up going on a pokemon journey here eventually.

She sighed and folded the letter back into her pocket after glancing over it one last time. Searching for her father was going to be more work than she planned, but hopefully worth it in the end.

She tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear and glanced up ahead, a sign stood out in the distance; Petalburg City. She walked down the grassy hill, stepping on a few dasies. She finally reached the dirt road at the bottom.

Walking through the city she took in her surrounders. It was a fairly usual city, complete with the usual things. Houses, a gym, a Poke Mart and a Pokemon Centre. It reminded her a bit of Cherrygrove City. She walked along for a while before bumping into the someone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, standing back before examining the girl.

She wore a red bandana complete with a red top, a while skirt and black biker shorts. She had a yellow fanny pack and wore a pair of trainers. Kris looked at her face, expecting anger lines but instead was greeted by a small smile.

"Heh no problem!" The girl with the bandanna smiled, holding out a white glove covered hand. "The names May, by the way."

"Sorry May," Kris sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly after shaking the brunettes hand. "I'm Kris!"

"Are you lost? You look very... Distant," May said, tapping her chin on her finger. There was a faraway look in Kris' eye, she could tell.

"Oh I'm for Johto!" replied Kris. "Champion of the Indigo Legue actully! I'm here on something of a quest to find my father!" She flashed a bit of a smug smile, pushing a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes when she mentioned that she was the champion.

"Woah, awesome!" May gushed, clasping her gloved hands together.

"Yeah, well," Kris smirked, examining her nails before flashing May another smug grin. "Are you a trainer too?"

"Nah, I'm a coordinator," May said, making a pose. "I've won all sorts of people, my Pokemon are super strong!"

"Oh, we should totally battle sometime!" Kris suggested.

"Totally!" May agreed with a nod of her head. "So, you're here to find your dad...?"

Kris' face fell slightly again when May brought it up. "Heh yup..."

May smiled and replied, "Well I'm here to visit my Dad, he's the local gym leader!"

"Oh cool," smirked Kris. "You have to bring me to meet him sometime, I could challange him to an epic Pokemon battle!" May was about to reply she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Oh my dear Mint, I'm so glad I found you!" May turned around and was greeted by a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties.

She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a long flowery dress and a pair of high heels. She was a rather pretty woman there was no denying that.

"Oh, you're not Mint," the women said sadly, to which May replied.

"No, I'm May Maple and this is Kris."

"Champion of the Indigo Leuge!" Kris added in.

"Well have you seen my daughter?" Asked the woman, who then went on to describe the girl. "Brown hair in a blue bandana, with brown eyes and wearing a blue dress with yellow ribbons coming out of it. I don't want her around all those pokemon, they're disgusting! That's the whole reason I moved to Trading Card Island, to get away from them! But knowing her she'd want to catch one."

"Trading Card Island?" Asked May.

"Well, it's real name is Moltres Island but everyone calls it Trading Card Island because everyone plays the Pokemon Trading Card Game there."

"Why?" Asked Kris, to which the woman replied.

"Because there is not many wild pokemon living there- just the way I like it!"

"I'm taking it you don't like Pokemon much," Kris dead panned, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"No- they're disgusting!" The woman said, sticking her nose in the air. "I'm glad where we live we use Trading Cards."

"You've said," Kris mumbled and rolled her eyes, she hated people talking about the things she loved like this! "Well anyway, where did you last see your daughter?"

"Don't ask me! That girl in one adventurous thing." The woman shook her head, glancing at Kris then at May.  
"She looks a lot like you," she said, pointing a finger at May. "But also like you," she added, poking Kris.

"Uh okay...?" May sweat dropped. "I'll keep an eye out for myself!"

Kris chuckled sheepishly at May and rubbed the back of her neck before turning back at the woman. "We'll help find your daughter if you like."

"Fine," smiled the woman, hands on hips. But before the quest could begin they heard two loud voices.

"The amazing Mintea and her noble sidekick Markus Malarkus on a quest to find the legendary pokemon of the Hoenn region."

Kris, May and the woman turned around and where greated by a girl who looked just like the girl that the woman had described and a boy that reminded Kris a bit of the legendary pokemon trainer Red.

"Why do I have to be the sidekick," sighed the boy, before the girl grabbed his hand, causing him to blush. They where about to leave before the woman standing beside Kris and May shouted.

"Mint!" And grabbed the girl.

"Mom, get off of me," sighed Mint, pulling away. "Mint I thought you promised that you wouldn't go looking for pokemon. There dangerous! What would Mark's mom say if we didn't come back with him in one piece?" Questioned Mint's Mom.

"Mom, there's nothing dangerous about pokemon," yelled Mint, with her hands on her hips, much like her mom had done a few minutes ago.

_'Must run in the family_,' thought Kris. Poor Mark stood there not knowing what to do before coughing and shyly saying.

"Sorry miss, I shouldn't have let Mint do it. I know how much you don't like pokemon."

"It's okay Mark," said Mint's mom sweetly, before her voice turned to one of anger as she turned to Mint, "It's Mint's"

Before you could say anything Mint's Mom had slapped her daughter, sending the burnette flying. Not only everyone in the group, but everyone in the street gasped as they turned to Mint and her mother.

"Mom!" Mint gasped, holding onto her already pink tinted cheek.

"You get what you deserve!" Mint's mom growled, crossing her arms. "Now get straight home!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mint snapped, turning her back on her mom.

"You do as I say young l-!"

"Oh, shut up would you?!" Mint said with gritted teeth. "C'mon Mark!" And with that, Mint grabbed Mark's hand and stormed off.

"You get back here!" Mints mom yelled, bawling her hands into fists. But it was too late.

May stood with wide sapphire eyes, the same for Kris. "C'mon May, we should get out of here," Kris hissed, grabbing the coordinators gloved hand.

May scampered after her, she already knew what was on her new blue haired friends mind. "We have to find Mint, don't we?"

"Can you mind read or what?" Kris smirked before turning serious again.

"Yes. Woah, her mom was mean!"

"Tell me about it!" May agreed with a nod of the head.


End file.
